


Quadrantids Shower

by lyrae_lights



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrae_lights/pseuds/lyrae_lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I idly flopped on my belly. "You know, Renesmee is better at explaining how we exist," I tilted my head to look at the gaping vampires, "but I suppose staring works too. Grandpa says we grow really fast." Apparently, you don't stop being sassy even after you die. Self-insert OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

 

_Of everything I thought would happen, it wasn't so bad._

_The interesting part about being reborn in a fictional series is how people suddenly become more real._ _They were once characters on a page, merely words on a page. Sometimes I felt characters like Esme and Charlie were two dimensional, easy to understand and dismiss as people. Even Isabella and Edward were easily portrayed as hopeless romantics. But living with them, being raised by them changed my perspective._

_It was easy to dissociate my family from the franchise. While the movies hit key physical characteristics, in reality they looked different. The beauty of vampires is uncapturable by humans doned in makeup and special effects. It was not merely the color of their skin or eyes, but their prowl and gaze. They walked with a certain grace, spoke like honey. Every part of them was compelling. It was impossible to look away. I never intended on becoming close to them, merely content with watching the events unfold around me. After all, I knew what was going to happen. What else could I do? A part of me wondered what I would do when the battle was over. What I would do-could do when the Volturi left us alone._

_Things changed--they changed._

_Myer once characterized vampires as stone. They were creatures of habit, unlikely to alter their ways. To vampires, finding a mate was one of the greatest changes a vampire could undergo. It was deeply personal, one intrinsically tied to survival. Spending eternity with a companion made all the difference. But if vampires were like stone, Renesmee and I were like water. Unlike immortal children who could never grow, we were constantly changing through mental and physical growth. For our family who raised us, they too, were forced to adapt to our changes, spurring them to change as well. It was the first time Esme and Rosalie could live their dreams of raising children. It was the first time Alice had to fashionize for varying proportions, styles, and usage, especially difficult without her sight. It was the way Emmet grew more responsible while Jasper grew more gentle. To Carlisle, we were medical marvels, and he would spend countless hours theorizing new medical theories-not that he could ever publish his results. To Bella and Edward, we were their their pride and joy. For all our maturity, there were times they could not handle us, head-butting like typical parents with children. They learned exasperation and the humbling trial hoods of parenthood. Still, with everything we did, they loved us utterly._

_And for that, I could no longer viewed those who loved me as distant entities. To see them look at me with such love, such devotion, how could I not reciprocate? A most peculiar event was the event of my birth. Whether it was fate or genetics, even my father could not read my mind. As a result, they were not aware of my existence until I entered the world. I always did think Bella's stomach in the movie was too big for one baby. And well, they were all surprised._


	2. Chapter One

Being born is the most terrifying thing possible. To drown in your mom's fetal liquid was quite frankly disgusting. This was even before being squeezed out a hole small enough to reshape your head.

My eyes struggled to see. Fuzzy images dotted my eyes, the lights pulsing too strong for my dilated pupils. I cried, struggling against a grip on my body. A sweet voice cooed in my ear, rocking me back and forth. Someone swathed me in a warm blanket, intent on having me calm down. Yawning, I stretched my tiny fist out.

I knew nothing else.

* * *

A shiny bauble dangled in front of my face, gliding into a circle. I blinked at this seemingly strange object interfering with my vision. I reached out, trying to grasp it with my fingers. The wolf danced out of my reach.

I growled, stretching to look at what was happening. 

_Where am I?_

Turning my head to look at my surroundings, a flash of gold caught my eye. Beside me was a Blonde Goddess gazing at me adoringly. Why was she looking at me like that? If I were male, I would be tripping over myself to hit on her. Next to her was a beefy man cradling a baby. The juxtaposition of such a picture was hilarious. Giant, meet Baby.

_Why am I here?_

 I remember the beeping of a heart monitor. My mother holding my hand as the doctor put me under for surgery. Breathing into my oxygen mask, I began counting backwards from ten before oblivion took me.

And then there was nothing. Was I dead? Did I _die_?

I looked downward, my feet were wrapped in soft yellow. I pressed my hands against my face, making a sharp slapping sound that made the Blonde Goddess look at me with worry. My cheeks were unnervingly chubby, my hands lacking dexterity. This was my body? This… is not possible. 

The baby in the Giant's arm squirmed, and I looked over at her. She squealed, reaching toward me. My body moved back instinctively. The Blonde Goddess scooped me into her arms to move me closwer to the other baby. I tried to open my mouth and express my displeasure. 

"Gaawmfada." I frowned before trying again, "Gawwmfada truuefafa." 

I huffed, and the other baby's face was unnervingly close to mine. She had big chocolate brown eyes. A mass of curls tumbled from her head, reminding me of a rolly-polly puppy with uncontrollable hair. Gazing at me, her eyes were excited and bright. She flashed a smile. _Woah, those are some white teeth._

Chubby cheeks were a weakness of mine. I squished her cheeks with my fingers, incredulous with how soft it felt. She squealed, the sound incredibly high and adorable. I grinned before licking her cheek, eliciting another loud squeal. Both the Giant and Blonde Goddess were chuckling over our antics. She pouted. Reaching out, she put her hand on my cheek. 

A calmness set over me. Her brown eyes met mine, and I felt something flow into me. I closed my eyes. 

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_Awareness, that is all she knows. There is another next to her, and she cuddles close to it. It is warm. She kicks her leg out, and there is a sudden snapping noise. She is unhappy. Someone else is unhappy. It is shaking. The other one nudges her, and she stops moving._

 When I open my eyes, her brown eyes are barely looking at me. Her hand is partly grazing my head, drooping off to the side. Baby's eyelids flutter, she is having trouble keeping them open. I lean into her, and nudge her like her memory showed me. She beams in response, curling into me before falling asleep.

The Blonde Goddess is now holding me close to her chest. I look at the ceiling, intent on understanding what just happened. Everything feels so familiar. 

A soft voice breaks me out of reverie.

"May I hold her, Rose?" 

My head snaps up, craning to look.

 The speaker was female, all saccharine and slender features. She was beautiful like the Blonde Goddess, but her softness and gentleness reminded me of an era of lace dresses and leather gloves. A longing expression was on her face. The Blonde Goddess must have seen it too because she held me a little tighter before finally letting me go.

The new women cradled me gently into her arms, her eyes suspiciously bright. "Hello little one," the new women whispered, "I'm your Grandmother Esme."

_Esme. Rosalie. Memory Delivering Baby._

... I am in so much denial right now.

I had no idea what was happening, but I need to figure it out soon.

* * *

 "Edward, the girls are fine," Carlisle said concernedly.

They both glanced down at the two babies lying on their cot, taking in their familiar features. Both of them were exceptionally beautiful. Vampires were renowned for their pale, chiseled, and flawless looks, but there was a certain coldness and inhumanity in their beauty. They were made to be attractive, not approachable. The two hybrids lying beneath them were a combination of vampire perfection and human frailty, of symmetrical features and artistic coloring. There was beauty in color, beauty in rosy lips and cheeks. For humans, they would be viewed as stunning. For vampires, they would be a beautiful enigma.

Renesmee had her father's profile, high cheekbones, lips, and a straight nose. Wavy bronze ringlets pooled over her head. She had her mother's chocolate brown eyes and pale complexion. Carlie took after her mother. All heartshaped face, thin nose, and dark hair. When the baby first opened her eyes, Carlisle was stunned to see green eyes, the color of fresh grass, look back at him. Those were Edward's eyes before the transformation. Those were Elizabeth Masen's eyes.

They were undeniably beautiful, but the prominence of their features were worrying. In less than two nights they aged six months. It was unheard of it, and if weren't for the delicate nature of the situation, he would be contacting his fellow doctors for advice. They were growing at a fast rate with no indication of slowing. Outwardly, they looked fine. 

Renesmee had her thumb stuck in her mouth, another hand grasping Carlie's nightgown. Carlie was spread out like a starfish, hands stretched over Renesmee and legs jutted out.

 He smiled at the heartwarming scene, "I never thought I would become a grandfather." 

"They grow too fast," Edward's fist clenched, knuckles tightening over his skin, "At this rate, does this mean we'll only have them for a few years?"

 Carlisle grimaced, "My tests were inconclusive, but their growth seems to be slowing down. If not, we could always..."

They could always turn them. While none of them chose immortality, except for Bella, none of them would be willing to let the newest additions to their family die due to accelerated growth. Of course, there was always the issue of Jacob Black. Edward scowled in irritation. One minute he was busy injecting venom to keep his wife alive, and the next, Black was busy fawning over his daughter. 

Imprinting.

While he was relieved the mutt didn't imprint on Bella - how awkward that would have been - he wasn't happy with the result. And blast it all, he couldn't exactly blame the werewolf for imprinting on Renesmee. He was well aware of the nature of imprinting, though that didn't stop him from hating the werewolf. If they had no choice but to to turn her, her heart would stop beating. For all intents and purposes, she would be dead, and the imprint would be broken. A severed imprint would be agony, a ripping of a soul. The last known loss of an imprint was from legends...and it did not end well. Still, although he owed much to Jacob Black, he wouldn't let his daughter live for ten years before succumbing to death. Carlisle, sensing his son's distress, turned to a lighter discussion.

"Have you heard Carlie's thoughts yet?" 

Edward let out a noise half amusement and half exasperation.

"No," he smiles, "silent just like her mother.." 

Carlisle hummed, "Gifts are quite fascinating. Renesmee's transferring of thoughts is very much a reversal of yours, while Carlie seems to possess her mother's shield. Although," he paused, " I never heard of two gifts exactly the same. Perhaps there is a difference?"

Edward shook his head. "If there is, I haven't noticed. I've been listening for the past two days, and I haven't heard anything from her."

It was Carlie's 'silence' that led them to believe there was only one baby. When the rest of the family arrived home, they were happily surprised with the sight of not one bundle, but two bundles. Oh, how eager Esme was to hold one.

The joys of children, they were always surprising little creatures.

Edward delighted in listening to Renesmee's thoughts, but marveled at Carlie's gift as well. Like Carlie's mother, he couldn't hear her thoughts. Instead, he held the conundrum in his arms, analyzing her expressions like he used to with a girl in Biology. Every moment he raptly watched his daughter's face, trying to learn her thoughts and personality. How she made a repulsed face at baby formula, how a mischievous twinkle would enter her eye, how she was fascinated with Renesmee's cheeks. Never did he feel so grateful for his vampire senses. And speaking of vampires… 

"How is Bella?"

"I checked on her just now, she is turning at the usual pace."

"She's quiet," Edward commented, "too quiet." 

They could hear Bella's heart beating. She was alive. They were aware the transition to vampirism was unbearably painful. It was the sensation of being ignited from inside. They could never forget the feeling. To see the peacefulness was disconcerting. Edward was torn between watching the stillness of his wife or his growing children.

Carlisle put his hand on his son's shoulder, "You did fine, son."

They could do nothing but wait to see the end results. For now, they were content with watching two miracles.

Twilight, I was in _Twilight_.

More accurately, I was in Breaking Dawn. Regardless, the thought was utterly terrifying.

I watched Renesmee sleeping across from me, her hand on my frilly nightgown, mouth busy sucking her thumb.

It was incredibly simple to connect _memory transfering baby_ and _Esme flipping Cullen_ holding me.

_How is this my life?_

I am in Breaking Dawn. I'm Renesmee's twin. Interestingly, my name was _Carlie Elizabeth Cullen,_ taking Renesmee's middle name from the series. The Elizabeth was from Edward's mother. Renesmee was now _Renesmee Marie Cullen_ after Bella's middle name and her late grandmother Marie. Quite frankly, between Renesmee and Carlie, I'm glad I got Carlie. Renesmee was a mouthful, and Nessie was just atrocious.

 Gah, I'm the twin of Wonder Girl extraordinaire and Love Child of the most hated/loved couple in history. In fact, the entire Twilight series is a controversial ball of love/hate by the masses unparalleled until the creation of _50 Shades._ On the bright side, I wasn't the child of Anna and Christian….

Regardless, what was my purpose here? Renesmee was more than capable of convincing the other vampires of her human qualities. The ending was happy. The Olympic Coven walked away from the Volturi scott free plus a couple dozen allies. Aro's witnesses spread the word of the Cullen's awesomeness, and the Volturi run with their tails behind them. It was an all around win.

I puzzled these thoughts in my head, turning the plot in my head. I wasn't looking for something to change, per say, but more of an explanation. Unless, the Volturi confrontation was never to happen? Was I supposed to prevent Renesmee and Jacob from hunting in the woods, prevent Irina from ever stumbling across them, prevent her from confusing Renesmee with immortal children? While it would prevent the Volturi from ever arriving to Forks, it would merely prolong the inevitable confrontation. The Cullens were a threat to the Volturi. Too strong, too large, too many covetable gifts. Alice was exceptionally desirable to Aro since _New Moon_ , he was itching for an opportunity to take her away. Renesmee was simply the excuse. If it weren't for the possibility of losing, he wouldn't have backed down.

I was at a loss. Can one have a life crisis when they are still a baby?

Never having siblings before, I wasn't quite sure what to do with one. To the best of my knowledge, older siblings were always exasperated, sometimes tolerant, and maybe even fond of their younger siblings. Technically, I could be the younger twin, but I will forever view myself as the older one.

Thinking of these things, I continued to watch Renesmee sleep. _Ugh, channeling Edward already._ Watching the steady fall and rise of her chest - _so much Edward_ \- I thought that I couldn't let anyone hurt her. She was my twin, my other supposed half, and something protective rose inside of me for this baby.

 I was Carlie Cullen, alliteration wonder, and life has gotten difficult.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**** Rosalie was ignoring Renesmee. 

At first it wasn't obvious, but when I saw Rosalie's lack of reaction to Renesmee, I realized something was wrong. Rosalie never stopped taking care of Renesmee and me. She was either changing our diapers, burping us, heating our milk bottles...she was just always there. For her to be oblivious was like the sign of an upcoming apocalypse. 

The Blonde Goddess was looking blankly into the distance. She was chiseled like a statue of Aphrodite. 

With a jerk, she hissed at Jacob, " _ It's happening _ "

Jacob swore some obscenities - boy has a mouth on him - before picking me up hastily, taking hurried strides towards the McMansion. Renesmee picked up on the tension and asked Rosalie was was happening. 

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," she said sweetly. 

Oh Rosalie, that white lie would have have worked if it weren’t for Alice franticly appearing next to her. They exchanged a few mumbled words before Alice rushed up the stairs, leaving only a swish of wind behind. 

Bella had to be turning. It was the right timing, and would certainly explain the tension. Newborns were emotionally unstable, and powerful. The Cullens were worried that Bella would sway to bloodlust. Her vampire body full of human-blood would make her into a super vampire. If she wanted to sink her teeth into me or Renesmee, the Cullens might not be able to stop her. Little do they know she would be harmless. She loved her little “nudgers” too much. Already knowing the outcome, I rested languidly on the crook of Jacob’s shoulder. Real stuff would go down later. First, the Cullens needed time to ensure Bella was stable. 

In all honestly, I was pretty blase about seeing Bella. It didn’t mean much. She holds me, freaks over Jacob’s imprints, and attacks Seth. 

Meanwhile, Jacob was busy lugging me up some seriously expensive looking stairs. We passed Jasper. 

Of everyone, Jasper was the only who hasn't spent time with me and Renesmee. Even Emmett, who could crush our heads with two fingers, played with us. Upon reflection, he was probably visiting so often under the guise of making sure Rosalie was okay. The vampire had stopped hunting to look after Bella. Imagine what she does when actual babies are around. It was a nice balance. She was devoted to us, and Emmett was devoted to her. Although he couldn't help with baby stuff, as self-proclaimed "Best Uncle," he stuffed our room with numerous toys. I think he got a kick out of Renesmee biting into stuffed animals.

It was surprising that Jasper was so distant. I knew in the books that he viewed vampire-hybrids as threats. He had sided with Team Edward against Team Edward Junior under the belief that unknowns we were threats. To be fair, we were anomalies. If that was not the case, I guessed Alice sided with Edward, and Jasper would naturally side with Alice.

Carlisle was once described as Zeus’s younger better- looking brother. If that was the case, Jasper Cullen was a lethal combination of Ares’s bloodlust and Apollo’s charisma. The man was a Major in the military, and emotionally manipulative. From a strictly aesthetic view, and I mean a  _ strictly aesthetic view _ , Real Jasper was hunky. Unlike the ridiculous hairstyles in the movies, Jasper had none of those awful impet curls. He had well-styped short blonde hair, courtesy of Alice. Body shop half rugged and muscular, Jasper was a nice mix between Texan Cowboy slash Southern Gentleman. Alice, you lucky dog.

So, it shouldn't be surprising that when our eyes met,  _ I swooned _ . I swooned like the pretty hybrid princess I was, and never felt so mortified before. The Texan Cowboy/Southern Gentleman smiled all twinkly, and I just melted. Melted!

Argh, I'm going to go shrivel up and die now. Being a baby, I just clung to Jacob more.

* * *

 

Once learning that Bella existed, Renesmee demanded to see Mom. She pouted at Rosalie cutely, who did nothing but press her perfect lips together tightly. She tugged at Jacob's sleeve, insisting on going downstairs. He too, refused her. 

Renesmee’s soulful chocolate eyes were difficult to deny. When actually trying, the girl was absolutely  _ lethal. _

Jacob and Rosalie were pretty strong-willed in my opinion. 

Given that Renesmee and I were pretty much spoiled, Renesmee was at an absolute loss of being denied something. Instead of throwing a tantrum like a normal child, Renesmee became forlorn and withdrawn, refusing to play, and barely eating. 

“C’mon Nessie,” Jacob tried, “you’ll see her some other time.”

Jacob was met with silence. 

At one point, my sister curled up into a ball, and our caretakers decided to leave her alone to stew. From the window, I saw two figures streak across the features.

_ Bella and Edward.  _

Apparently, Rosalie and Jacob saw them too. Not that it was “safe,” they got up to leave the room, most likely heating up our baby bottles. 

Jacob nervously glanced back at Renesmee. Tired of his hovering, I imperiously waved him toward the door. He snorted, but awkwardly paused before leaving the room. 

I inwardly sighed. I didn't understand the whole emotional upheaval about Bella. It wasn’t like meeting Bella was a milestone of life. For Renesmee though, it was a big deal to her. Renesmee likes to show-off memories she found interesting to anyone around her. A recurring subject was about out mother. Of course, her only memory of Bella was just after giving birth. Not trying to be disrespectful, but the women looked an extra in an horror movie. At one point, I seriously wanted to tell Renesmee to stop showing me pictures of a poor women who just pushed watermelons out of something a whole lot smaller. 

A part of me was surprised about Renesmee’s awareness. For the most part, Rosalie and Jacob never mentioned Bella. Edward would play Bella’s Lullaby for us, tell us stories about Mommy and Daddy, but never talked  _ about _ Bella. I guess he wanted us to form an opinion by ourselves. For Renesmee, Bella was like the proverbial unicorn. She wanted to see her. For me, I didn't believe in forming an emotional attachment with someone I never met. It’s her job to love me, and not the other way around. Right? 

A soft sniffle broke the silence. 

_ Oh, Renesmee.  _

My tiny sister was crying from heartbreak. Granted, I expected this to happen  _ much later.  _ I felt something akin to protectiveness wash over me. A good two feet away from her, I hoisted myself on my knees. Placing my hands on the carpet, I tried to crawl towards her. I grimaced at the carpet burns. 

When I reached her,  I plopped myself down at her side. Renesmee’s face was splotchy and red. As Renesmee looked at me, face leaking, I pressed my forehead against hers, hoping she would calm down. 

I could tell she didn't understand what was happening. I smiled, and began to hum.

Since we were born, Edward liked to awkwardly hover. He would try to help Rosalie or Jacob, but end up letting them do their own thing. Mainly, he just tried to be there, normally as entertainment. Renesmee adored Bella’s Lullaby, and would demand Edward to reply the piece. It was that piece that I banked on calming Renesmee down. 

As I hummed, I knew I was making a mockery of the complicated arpeggios and trills. Still, I hoped my sister would appreciate the effort. From either exhaustion or the song, Renesmee's eyes drooped. I snuggled closer into her, and exhaled, voice huffing at the end.

Over the next few days that Edward and Bella were hunting, the Cullens entertained us more than usual. Perhaps they noticed Renesmee and I could handle greater stimulus than food and bodily fluids. Days trudged especially slowly for us. 

But at last, D-Day dawned upon us. 

* * *

Bella and Edward made their appearance during the afternoon.

Renesmee and I were dressed in adorable dresses. My brown hair was pinned carefully to both sides of my head, as if to form a barrier between my neck and someone’s teeth. 

While Jasper and Emmett hovered near Bella, Rosalie and Esme were several paces away. Esme held me while Rosalie held Renesmee. 

Bella was...beautiful. There really was no way around it. For years I pictured Bella as a plain and average teenager meant to inspire hope for the masses. Kristen Stewart, whom I didn’t know personally, always appeared to me as a tired, pouty, bohemian actress. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but  _ this woman _ , was  _ clearly different. _ Looking at her face, I could easily spot similarities between me and her. It was one thing to  _ know  _ you’re related, it’s another to  _ see _ visual proof. She and I were drawn from the same DNA pool. A strange feeling pooled in my stomach. 

She was fluid in stillness, her eyes transfixed on me and Renesmee. Rosalie murmured something in the background, most likely reassuring Jacob. Something flickered across Bella’s face. Awe. Longing. 

She took a hesitant step forward. 

Absolute pandemonium.

With a snarl, Jasper appeared in front of Bella. Emmett looked like was ready to tackle the women, which would be hilarious, if not absolutely  _ terrifying _ . Even Edward moved to restrain Bella. While Rosalie started backing away from the scene, Jacob looked ready to tear my sister from Rosalie’s arms and run away. 

Esme and I strangely stayed. 

On the floor, Bella was shocked. Her eyes flickered from Renesmee far away, and me. She begun moving, trying to shake Jasper off. He snared again, pinning her with brute force. With desperation, she began tearing at him, eyes locked on me the entire time. 

I felt chills at her desperation. Jasper’s snarls increased. 

Edward knelt down by Bella’s side, soothing her. 

“You’re scaring Carlie,” he murmured, “Jasper sensed you losing control.” 

Bella made a horrible keening noise, and I flinched.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Edward consoled, “we’ll try again.” 

Bella didn’t respond, her face etched in misery. She nodded jerkily at one point, turning away to face away from us.

Seeing her face anguished face my my stomach clench. Standing a few feet away was a  _ mother who wanted her children.  _ This was a woman who wanted to die, but choose to live for her children.  _ This was a woman who died for her children. _ With just a murmured phrase, she just gave up. She had a look of utter defeat in her eyes, as if someone ripped away her will to live. I had seen that look on some veterans who had returned home, only to be disillusioned with what home was. 

Bella clung to Edward like a lifeline, resolutely walking away from us.

I don’t know what changed on the hunting trip, or what changed in general. Was the existence of Carlie Cullen that big of a change? The Cullens probably told Bella about the increased temptation and risk, explained how  _ emotionally compromised  _ she was. How she was a danger, and one mistake would be enough to kill me and Renesmee. 

And Bella, the insufferable martyr, would believe them. She would leave her daughters  because she thought she was dangerous. Then she would brood.

I confess, I didn’t think about what I did next. 

Rolling my tongue around nervously, I hesitantly opened my mouth.  

“Mama”

Everyone froze. 

Bella whirled around, almost twenty feet away. Her face was disbelieving. 

I repeated myself. 

“Mama”

Bella walked steadily back to us, holding onto Edward still. My father’s face grimaced a little, but allowed Bella to use him as support. 

When she finally came close again, Jasper and Emmett stood in front of Esme. Ugh, the Honor Guard was sweet, but also really annoying. Before I decided to break out actual sentences, Alice chimed in.

“Jazz, Bella is in control. This isn’t anything you ever seen before,” she said quietly, “trust me.” 

I could hear Jasper’s teeth audibly grind together. Looking at Alice, he nodded, and tenatively stepped away. 

When Esme held me out, Bella’s hands were almost shaking as she reached out. 

Something in me clicked into place at that moment. The sound of her voice, the familiarity of her eyes, the way she seemed joyous at this reunion. All of it wove together into a natural pattern as she crossed the air between us. Suddenly, she was absolutely real, and of course I knew her. It seemed almost perfectly ordinary for me to reach out, latching my arms around her neck.

“Mama,” I said into her neck. 

Her breath hitched, voice trembled as she spoke. 

“Hi Carlie,” Bella whispered, “sorry I’m late”

At some point, Rosalie and Jacob appeared, bringing Renesmee with them. 

Before then, I rested on my mother’s shoulder, feeling more content than I had in a long time.    
  
  


* * *

For once in her continuous existence, Rosalie wished she could cry. The scene was almost innocuous. As usual, the twins were lying down, curled into next each other. When awake, they looked at each other rather cutely. Only this time, Carlie was emitting some squeaky noises. The sound changed in tone and pitch coupled with some deliberate pauses.

Rosalie’s throat tightened. 

_ Carlie was singing to her sister. _

Wishing to share this moment, she whispered for everyone to come, knowing they could hear her. Inaudibly, Esme appeared by her side.

“Rose, is something wrong--”

She shushed her mother gently, gesturing to the scene. Esme settled down, and looked at the twins. 

Esme’s hand reached for hers, squeezing it slightly.

The rest of the family stood silently behind them, watching their two littlest members. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
